Visitors
by little.blue.pen
Summary: The wolves come back with good and bad news. The good news brings happiness to their 'family'. But, as everyone knows, life doesn't give you a rose without thorns. And now, the thorns are coming in the shape of two certain vampires...
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. This all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

><p><span>VISITORS<span>

by .pen

"Daddy, why won't Momma stop pacing?" Renesmee asked, pressing her fingers against Edward's neck.

"Mommy's just worried about Jacob, darling," Edward murmured, stroking her hair.

Renesmee and her father were sitting on her bed, watching Bella pace nervously. Nessie was sitting in Edward's lap and they were both watching Bella.

"But Jake told her he'd be a while," Nessie said. "And it's only been a week."

"I know," Edward said, memories reflecting in his eyes. "But she'll worry, regardless of how much anyone assures her."

"She worries too much," Nessie sighed.

Edward laughed and she giggled. Bella looked up for a moment, before creasing her pale brow and resumed pacing. There was a slight grinding noise and Nessie looked at her wooden bedroom floor. She frowned and patted Edward's face.

"Daddy, will you get someone to fix my floor?" Renesmee asked.

Edward glanced at Bella's feet, which had paced a thirty-centimetre ditch in Renesmee's bedroom floor. The three of them had been there since dawn, and it was then noon. He laughed quietly and pressed his face into Nessie's hair. Sunlight beamed through the window and reflected off of Bella and Edward. Renesmee gleamed like a pearl, mysterious and subtle.

The family looked up as leaves and twigs crackled outside the window. They saw a big red-brown wolf flanked by a sandy wolf and a grey wolf. Bella threw the glass pane open and jumped out the window. Nessie climbed onto Edward's back and they went outside through the door.

When they reached the wolves and Bella, Seth, Leah and Jacob had phased back to their human form. Bella was strangling Jacob in a tight hug. Seth was smiling brightly and Leah was trying not to smile at Jacob struggling to breathe. Nessie jumped off Edward's back and ran over to Jacob. She wrapped her arms around his waist and Bella let go of him. She let Jacob hug Nessie tightly because she knew he was probably dying to see her for the time he was away.

"Jacob! What took you so long?" Bella snapped.

"Don't worry, Bells, it is actually good news!" Jacob grinned. "Seth imprinted."

"Oh, congratulations! Where is she?" Bella said excitedly.

"Hiding," Seth replied.

A tiny girl with dark blonde hair, light blue eyes and chalky skin stepped out from behind Seth's back. She clung to his arm nervously. Seth gently pulled her to his side and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"This is Calista," Seth said softly.

She waved silently at Bella and Edward. Nessie was beside Jacob, clinging at his hand.

"_Why is she so quiet?_" Nessie had reached up and pressed her hand to Seth's neck.

Calista opened her mouth to speak and pointed at her throat.

"Cal's a mute," Seth said. "Since she was young she couldn't speak."

Seth wrapped his arm tighter around her and stroked her blonde hair. Cal peeked out from under his arm and smiled at Bella and Edward. Edward smiled back at her and Bella stared. Cal hid her face again, flushing pink. Nessie smiled and reached for Cal's hand. She wrapped her hand around Cal's and held tightly.

"Of course you're welcome to our 'family', Cal," Edward said, smiling.

Cal jumped a little and looked up at Seth.

"Edward can read minds, he's a vampire," Seth explained. "So is Bella and Nessie is a half-vampire, half-human."

Bella, Edward and Nessie raised their hands as their names were mentioned.

"Don't worry," Edward said to Cal. "We only drink animal blood."

Cal sighed in relief and stepped back from Seth. She kept her hand around his and Nessie's. Jacob and Bella smiled as Nessie talked with Cal and Seth. Edward picked Nessie up and held her so she could talk to Cal with more ease.

Nessie showed Cal her powers proudly. She showed her pictures of the rest of her family and pictures of all the other wolves. Cal stared at Nessie in awe and admiration. After about an hour or so, Leah and Jared and Paul came over. Leah had her nose creased, but she beamed at Cal and Seth. She was excited her baby brother had finally imprinted. Leah didn't care if she did, but she wanted her brother to at least. Watching the way he moved around her, like she would break. Maybe she would. Everyone at La Push treated her very carefully. Leah's opinion of the Cullens had lifted a bit since the Italian blood suckers had left and they were living quietly.

Sam and Emily had gotten married. Leah wasn't especially happy to be Emily's Maid of Honour, but she didn't want to ruin it for the perfect pair. It turned out that her mother Sue Clearwater was very good at planning weddings. Alice Cullen wanted to go over to La Push to help plan the wedding, so most of the meeting were held at the border. Emily and Sam's wedding was better than perfect. Everything went off without a hitch, and a flustered Leah caught the bouquet.

"I pity that man," Quil called out after Leah had caught the bunch of white and red roses.

Leah went over and punched his shoulder but smiled all the same. Once all the guests had gone Leah pulled Emily and Sam off to the side and genuinely congratulating them, telling them that she had forgiven them, mostly. Emily was crying with relief and Sam looked like someone had pulled the world off his shoulders.

Back in the present, Emmett, Alice and Rosalie had come out of the bigger house. They were introducing themselves to Cal. Jasper stayed inside. Alice and Cal had become good friends in the brief time. Nessie had transferred herself from Edward's arms to Jacob's back.

Edward had to break the happy air.

"Did you get the vampire you were looking for?" Edward asked Jacob.

His face immediately fell and his expression grew solemn. Nessie slid of his back and went over to Bella, grabbing her hand.

"No, it turns out two of those Volturi are here," Jacob replied. "We're not sure which one but when Seth had found Cal we had to back off for a while to get her to safety."

"Did you catch a glimpse of the two Volturi?" Bella asked in a panicky voice.

"Well, there was a boy and a girl," Jacob said slowly. "The girl had light brown hair and bright red eyes and the boy had darker hair and burgundy eyes."

Alice, Rosalie, Bella and Edward immediately froze. They all knew who they were.

"Sounds like the witch twins are in town," Emmett said, breaking the petrified silence.

* * *

><p>Review please :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Twilight

* * *

><p><span>VISITORS<span>

Bella went into hysterics; she grabbed a startled Renesmee and ran into the small cottage. The wolves and the Cullens could hear her talking to Nessie quickly, as well as stuffing some clothes into a bag. Fifteen seconds later, she ran out with her daughter, two bags packed messily. Jacob grabbed her and held her still. Bella struggled against his grip and stumbled away. Nessie ran over to her and gripped her cold hand tightly.

"They're coming back!" Bella wailed. "But nothing is wrong! Renesmee is fine! She hasn't ever hurt Charlie or Sue!"

"I know, love," Edward said soothingly. "Maybe they…"

"Daddy, are those bad vampires with the onion faces coming?" Nessie asked fearfully.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, I'll look after you and Momma," Edward said.

Nessie climbed into his arms and hid her face in his neck. Jacob, Leah, Seth, Cal and the other wolves had solemn looks on their faces. Bella was standing in the middle of the impromptu circle, still clutching the badly packed bags. Cal had a look of utter terror in her eyes. She knew that if the wolves were worried, it was bad.

Calista Sherman had a fairly normal life except for that face she couldn't speak properly. She had many friends, most of them aloof idiots, but they cared for her. Her parents did everything they could to make her life easier. Everything changed when Seth imprinted on her.

_She was at a park when the tall, gangly boy walked up to her._

"_Hey," he said quietly. "I'm Seth."_

_Cal pointed at her throat and shook her head. She tapped the seat beside her and Seth dropped down._

"_You can't talk?" Seth asked gently._

_She nodded and drooped down._

"_Um, I'm not crazy," Seth said uneasily. "But…I need to explain something to you."_

_So Seth explained everything to her in a hushed voice. Cal listened intently, staring at him with wide eyes. Every word that came out of his mouth seemed like a fairy tale, but the sincerity and kindness in his eyes made her believe him. Cal was more than eager to escape her normal life and live a life only few humans would get the opportunity to._

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She wrapped her arms around Seth and looked up at him, scared. A crease formed between her eyebrows and Seth hugged her. Cal felt a little safer, but she still feared what was out there.

Edward had his teeth clenched; he was searching for Alec and Jane. He heard their 'voice' for half a second before it whizzed away. Edward frowned in frustration. The wolves, Cal, Bella and Nessie were staring at him hopefully. Rosalie and Emmett were talking quietly. Rose was trying to get Emmett to not go looking for them. Alice had her jaw clamped shut too. She was trying to see what would happen to the rest of them. But a thick mist over took her mind and she couldn't see anything. Alice shot a glare at the wolves because she couldn't see the future if they were there.

"Renesmee," Bella started. "I think we should pack our stuff and go to Grandpa Carlisle's house."

Nessie thought about this for a second then started nodding her head vigorously.

"Yeah, I always like seeing Grandpa!" Renesmee sang, despite the sombre mood.

"Alright, we need to pack our bags first!"

Nessie and Bella went into the house and started packing all the clothes in the closets. Back outside, Edward was talking with Alice.

"I can't see them with the wolves in the way!" Alice said irritably.

"Okay then, Alice," Edward said in a low voice. "I've tried looking for them but they're laying low."

"The only thing we can do now is to wait…" Alice sighed.

A month later, nothing much changed. Nessie grew a little, Bella stressed, Edward listened for the twins, Alice grumbled, Emmett was annoying. Nessie was remarkably small for a what-looks-like-a-twelve-year-old. In reality, she was only about five and a half years old, so she still acted like one a bit. She still called Edward and Bella, Daddy and Momma. Bella feared for the day she would stop being 'Momma' and just be Mum.

Edward, Bella and Nessie were living in the main house. Every one of them, including Jacob, thought it would be safer. From what Edward had heard Alec and Jane were not using their powers much because they were too destructive. They were all relieved to hear that, but still nervous. Even thought Nessie had already seen the witch twins, she was still eager to hear about them. Bella got quite upset whenever Renesmee showed interest in any of the Volturi vampires.

"Mum, I don't get what the girl witch twin does," Nessie asked one day.

Bella looked like she would turn pale. Her eyes widened and tears that would remain in her eyes formed.

"She makes you feel pain, but it's not real," Bella stuttered, trying to keep her voice smooth. "It's just in your head."

"Oh, thank you," Nessie said and walked over to Alice, who was arranging some flowers.

Edward came over to Bella and took her hand. He looked at her distressed face concernedly.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Renesmee called me Mum!" Bella cried.

"You knew she would grow up quickly," Edward said.

"But I didn't even get a year with her as a baby!" Bella said sadly.

Edward had nothing to say to that.

Jacob was at the Cullens' house almost every day. He wanted to make sure his imprint was okay. Nessie didn't stress too much, not to Bella's extent. Bella would jump every time someone knocked on the door. Nessie would wrap her arms around her shoulders and calm her down.

Exactly thirty-seven days since the wolves came back with the bad news, Bella and Nessie went hunting. Although Bella was reluctant to let Nessie go off on her own, she knew her daughter was capable or taking care of herself.

Nessie stalked around the forest, searching for a forest animal. She saw a herd of wild moose and started towards them. But something made her stop. Nessie saw two people dressed in jeans and shirts. They both had brown hair, one a girl, one a boy. They looked about sixteen. The girl was crouching to attack a moose but the boy was standing back. He was looking around and Nessie froze when his bronze coloured eyes landed on her. Nessie was confused: she had never seen a vampire with coppery eyes. He was suddenly right in front of her. Nessie's heart beat accelerated in anxiety, and the vampire heard it. She knew he was from the Volturi. The young vampire boy looked at her calmly.

"Renesmee Cullen," Alec drawled.

* * *

><p>Review please. ^^<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: this chapter is a little longer than my others, and I'll always accept suggestions :D**

DISCLAIMER: Wait... nope, I still don't own Twilight.

* * *

><p><span>VISITORS<span>

Nessie stared into Alec's face, trying to be brave, trying to stop from trembling like a leaf. She puzzled over his eye colour. Alec studied her as well, how much she'd grown. His eyes didn't hold a speck of menace or ill-will.

_Dad, I'm scared,_ Nessie thought desperately.

Alec smiled a little and Jane appeared at his side. Nessie was even more scared of the other twin. Jane was glaring at her poisonously, but no pain befell on Renesmee. Jane was taking special care not to inflict any pain on the Cullen family member.

"Oh, well if it isn't the vampire mutt," she sneered. "Grown up nice and tall?"

"Apparently, sister," Alec said in a bored voice. "The Cullens won't be happy if you injure her."

"Fine," Jane snapped. "Go home. Or I'll make you."

"Jane," Alec mumbled.

"You won't be making her do anything," a sharp voice replied.

Nessie turned around to see Edward standing behind her. She ran over to him and hid behind his back. Edward's muscles were tensed as he glared at the twins. Jane stared back, eyes glassy and cold.

"Why are you here?" he growled.

Alec started to look upset. Jane sighed and took her twin brother's hand. Edward was very surprised; he had never seen either of the twins so distressed. His expression softened.

"Come back to our house," he said reluctantly. "We'll talk about it then."

Edward, Jane, Alec and Nessie walked back to the Cullens' house in silence. Nessie warily stayed away, hiding beside her father. Jane still had her hand around Alec's as they walked. Edward thought very hard to figure out what would upset the witch twins so much. When the quartet arrived at the house, they remained outside. Edward held Nessie in his arms.

"Why are you here?" Edward asked again, but in a gentler tone.

Alec and Jane might be sadists, but they were children once. Jane tightened her jaw and looked at her brother expectantly. Alec's cold expression didn't waver.

"Aro gave Alec a death threat," Jane said through her teeth. "Felix had him in a headlock and I accidently used my power on Aro. I didn't mean to, it just happened. He didn't want to have us killed - he hoped we would be back - so he banished us."

Edward stared at the glum twins in amazement. His arms that were holding Nessie started to loosen. Nessie looked at the two and started to squirm. Jane and her brother sat down on the ground, staring at the dirt before their feet. Alec rubbed his neck unconsciously. Nessie wriggled around again and dropped to the ground.

"Wait here, I'll check with the rest of my family," Edward said.

He and Nessie ran back to the house. They hurried into the living room where everyone was. Bella was back, sitting with Esme. The rest of the Cullens were sitting quietly. Alice was clenching her teeth, her hands in fists. Bella embraced Edward and Nessie tightly.

"We found the twins," Edward said, his arm around Nessie and Bella.

"What?" Bella shrieked.

"Mom, they looked so sad," Nessie said.

She placed her hand on her mother's neck and showed her everything. Bella's golden eyes widened as she saw what Nessie did. When Renesmee removed her hand from Bella's neck and looked at her pleadingly. Bella creased her brow suspiciously.

"Renesmee, I don't care how depressed they looked," Bella said. "They're still of the Volturi!"

"Bella, Aro threatened to kill Alec," Edward said sharply.

She stared into space in shock. Nessie tugged at Bella's arm and pursed her lips.

"Just let them come and we'll talk," said Edward.

Carlisle sighed and walked over to his adopted son.

"I know Alec and Jane have done some horrible things in the past," Carlisle said softly. "But they're still upset. Let them stay, even just for a little while."

Bella dropped her head and shrugged. Nessie wrapped her arms around her mother and father, hugging them tightly. She let go and held Edward's hand.

"Mom, I want to go with Dad," Nessie said confidently. "They won't be scared of me and they're only a little older than me!"

"NO!" Bella roared, gathering Nessie into her arms. "I won't let you near those monsters!"

"They're scared, love," Edward said, stroking Bella's shoulder. "They probably have never been threatened."

"But…" Bella whined.

"Dad will look after me, Mom," Nessie assured her. "Won't you?"

Edward nodded and kissed Bella's and Nessie's hair. Bella sighed and let Nessie go.

"Alright, but if she comes back with a _scratch_," Bella started.

After throwing her a lopsided grin, Edward and Nessie ran back to where the witch twins were sitting. They were in the exact same position, sitting, staring at their feet. Nessie desperately wanted to run over and give them a hug. Edward choked suddenly and looked down at Nessie. She stared up at him with begging eyes. Although Edward knew that Alec and Jane were not lying, he was still a little suspicious of them.

"Alec, Jane," Edward said with authority. "I suppose you can stay with us."

Their eyebrows shot up in surprise. But, nevertheless, Jane and Alec followed Renesmee and Edward to the Cullens' large, expensive looking house. The other Cullens were standing in front of the door. They were all staring at Alec and Jane with cold eyes, except Carlisle, who was looking at them sadly. Bella bared her teeth slightly and expanded her mental shield. Jane 'felt' the shield growing bigger and gritted her teeth. Alec placed his hand on her shoulder and she tried to calm down.

"You do understand what you can and can't do?" Carlisle asked Alec and Jane.

"Yes," they replied.

"We can't drink human blood, we can't use our gifts or vampire abilities," Jane said.

"We can only feed on animals," Alec continued.

"What's with your eyes?" Bella asked suspiciously.

"Bella, when a vampire transfers from drinking a lot of human blood to animal blood, their eyes become a bronze-brown colour from the left over pigment caused by the human blood," Carlisle said quickly.

Nessie, who was very trusting, grabbed Jane's hand. The ex-Volturi froze at the heated sensation on her hand, but relaxed. Nessie squeezed her fingers and smiled. Alec glanced at them quickly before looking back to Carlisle. He could hear Bella gasping in shock. An unexpected smirk formed on his lips and Bella pursed her lips.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen," Bella growled. "Get away from them and come over here!"

"They won't hurt me!" Nessie protested. "They may have done really bad things in the past, but it's really scary when someone is after your life!"

"I know, Renesmee," Bella said softly. "That's happened to me more than one time. And it included them once!"

Bella shot the twins an icy scowl. Edward was immediately at her side, wrapping his arm around her waist. She looked up at him, a worried look on her face.

"Please, Bella," Edward said. "I know they aren't lying. Maybe Jasper could help out."

Bella glanced at Nessie, Alec and Jane. They had sat down on the steps and Nessie was showing them some of her memories. Alec was about half a foot taller than Renesmee. Jane was about the same as Nessie. At first, Jane and Alec were doubtful, but after a few minutes of persuasion, they let Nessie place her hand on their necks. Both of their mouths opened into perfect 'o' shapes in their surprise. Nessie giggled and smiled to herself.

"Clever girl," Alec murmured.

"I've never seen anything like it," Jane said. "Amazing…"

Renesmee basked in their praise. Sunlight burst through the clouds and seemed to ignite Alec's and Jane's skin. The sparkles off their skin threw onto Nessie's glowing face. Nessie smiled and watched the bright diamond shapes on her hand. Jane's lips curved upwards, as did Alec's. Renesmee thought she would explode in pride; she had made two of the most feared Volturi guard smile.

"Bella, love, they haven't lain a finger on her," Edward said.

"Yeah Bella," Emmett said. "I don't follow their fan club but even I can see they've changed."

"Bella, just give them a chance," Esme said, her voice soft and caring.

"Renesmee seems to like them," Carlisle added.

"Fine," Bella sighed, defeated. "But if Renesmee is even slightly injured, I will personally rip their heads off."

"I don't doubt that," Edward muttered, but smiled all the same.

Jane was very surprised that such a young half-vampire possessed such astounding powers. She could tell her brother was interested too.

"How do vampires get their powers?" Nessie asked Alec.

"I don't know," Alec replied. "But Jane's linked to the way she-"

"What?" Nessie pressed.

"It's not my place to say," he said uneasily.

"The way I was going to die," Jane said in an emotionless voice. "Alec and I were to be burned at the stake. When we started to burn, I felt the hatred I had against the villagers. Luckily, Aro came and rescued us-"

"Stop it," Nessie said quietly. "Don't tell me about it."

Renesmee had her face hidden in her hands and she was curled up in ball. Jane and Alec stared at each other in helplessness. They'd never had to comfort anyone. Just then, Bella stormed over and pulled Nessie to her side.

"Useless, emotionless creatures," Bella scoffed.

Jane and Alec froze at her words. Nessie looked up, her eyes red around the rims. She tugged at Bella's arm and look at her in assurance.

"I'm fine," Nessie said. "Their story is just so sad."

"Alright," Bella said.

She walked away, frustration radiating off of her. Nessie turned back to the twins and sat down in front of them. Alec and Jane stared at her. After Bella disappeared, Renesmee looked upset.

"What-what's wrong?" Jane asked, confused.

"It's still sad, I just didn't want Mom here," Nessie said, smiling sadly. "Can…can I give you a hug? It'll make me feel better, just a quick one."

"We never needed to look after anyone who was sad or angry," Jane said.

Jane and Alec shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Nessie sighed and smiled. She wrapped her arms around both of them, nestling her chin between their shoulders. Their coldness surrounded her and cooled her burning skin.

Nessie's fiery warmth was surprisingly comforting to the twins. Her sweet scent made them struggle, but it was the first time someone had shown genuine kindness towards them. Aro had made sure they stayed alive, but he didn't have a place for them in his heart, so to speak. He probably didn't even have one. The twins hesitantly returned her hug, placing their hands on her back. Nessie giggled and sat back.

"Thanks," she said, grinning.

Alec smiled a little and Jane mirrored his expression. Nessie laughed again and sat between them. She curled up against Jane's arm and fell asleep. The so-called 'Witch Twins' had never seen anything so innocent and caring in their life. They could hardly remember their human lives, so that was a bust. Alec carefully, and ever so gently, set his arm around Nessie's shoulders. Renesmee smiled in her drowsy haze. The twins started to relax, their arms around the tiny hybrid.

They closed their eyes and allowed themselves to phase out, sinking in to a state where they couldn't hear or feel anything except the breathing and heat of the tiny girl between them. It had nothing to do with Alec. They didn't notice when Bella came into the room.

"RENESMEE CULLEN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she shrieked.

The three jerked up, Nessie falling off the couch in surprise. Bella was fuming, grabbing Nessie and pulling her away from Alec and Jane. The twins suddenly felt cold without Renesmee's warmth between them. Their faces reflected their shock and hollowness.

"Mom! They weren't doing anything!" Nessie wailed.

"They are insensitive, heartless creatures," Bella hissed. "They don't care about a thing except themselves."

Alec and Jane creased their brows, feeling upset. Bella was right, they were insensitive and heartless, but they cared about each other more than anything. Another thing they were starting to care about was Renesmee Carlie Cullen. It scared them out of their wits, starting to feel close to something they were supposed to be against, but they couldn't help it. In that short time, Nessie had shown them more kindness and compassion than anyone.

Nessie glared at her mother and ripped her arm away from Bella's hand. Bella gasped and stared at her daughter.

"They haven't ever hurt me!" Nessie said. "They might have threatened me, but they have never actually hurt me!"

Bella sighed and looked at her Renesmee. She had never seen so much excitement and determination in her young daughter's eyes. Nessie's chocolate brown eyes were sparkling as they stared into her mother's golden ones.

"They are my friends," Renesmee said, enunciating each word. "Can we not have this discussion again?"

"Fine," Bella said after a long pause. "But if they do anything, make sure you tell me or Edward or Alice."

"I know," Nessie said in an assuring voice. "I promise."

Bella smiled a little, nodded at Alec and Jane before leaving the room. Nessie grinned at her friends after her mother left.

"Come on," she said, standing. "We'll go to my room so my mother won't disturb us again."

Jane and Alec obediently followed Renesmee to her room. The walls were a light lavender colour, the floor a pale pine. Her bed was in the middle of the back wall under the large window, a bookshelf and a giant armchair on the left, a walk-in wardrobe on the right. Nessie flung herself onto her bed, sighing. Jane stood stiffly by the door, and Alec stayed against the hallway wall.

"Well, come in," Nessie said, rolling her eyes.

The two vampires walked into her room. Renesmee sat up and leaned against the wall. Jane sat opposite her, folding her legs under her body. Alec looked through the bookshelf and pulled out a very large book about English history. He sat on the huge armchair with the massive book in his lap. Alec was quite small for what looked like a sixteen year old, and the book and arm chair made him appear even smaller. Jane and Nessie silently watched him flip to the pages around. He glanced up at them with bronze eyes, blinking. Renesmee tugged at Jane's arm and they looked away.

"How do you waste time around here?" Jane asked; her back straight and rigid.

"Usually, I-" Nessie started, but was cut off by her own name.

"NESSIE!" Jacob yelled, bursting into the room

Jane and Alec froze and Nessie fell off the bed. Alec closed the book, glancing at the page number, and placed it back on the bookshelf. Jane gracefully stepped off Nessie's bed and walked to her brother, perching on the arm rest. Jacob's face was burning with fury and Nessie could tell he was trying not to phase.

"Jacob!" Renesmee shouted, running over to him. "They're fine! They didn't do anything!"

"Those Italian leeches shouldn't be here," Jacob growled through his teeth.

Nessie wrapped her fingers around his arm, pulling him away from Alec and Jane.

"Jake, don't hurt them!" she yelled. "Could you leave for a moment?"

The twins silently glided out of the room, and as they passed Jacob, he growled. Renesmee faced her imprinter, a sad look in her eyes.

"They're tricking you," Jacob said in a low, dangerous voice. "You'll think your friends and then they'll betray you."

"JACOB BLACK," Nessie burst out. "Alec and Jane won't hurt a human if I tell them to. I swear to you, they want to change."

Nessie glared at Jacob and he sighed. Something that sucked about imprinting, you were so whipped. Jacob looked at Nessie, his gaze softening.

"Okay," he said grudgingly. "But I will kill them if they put one toe out of line."

"We understand," a gentle voice from the doorway said.

Nessie and Jacob jerked up in surprise. Jane and Alec were standing at the doorframe, looking down at their feet. Renesmee stepped over to them and stood by the twins. Jacob growled and shot Alec and Jane separate, but equally poisonous looks.

"Come on, Jake," Nessie said kindly. "Just give them a chance."

Jacob glared at the vampires again before jumping out the open window. Nessie looked a bit upset. She took Jane's hand and smiled a little.

"I'm sorry about Jake," she whispered. "He really hates the Volturi."

"I don't blame him," Alec mumbled. "It's not your fault Renesmee."

Nessie smiled as her name fell from his lips. She loved the way vampires said her name. It sounded like music, or a song.

"Thanks," Nessie said. "You can go back to your book."

Alec smiled and retrieved the script. He sat down in the big armchair and flipped to book open again. Jane and Nessie sat on the bed again, talking quietly. Nessie told Jane about what it was like being a hybrid. Jane was actually quite curious as Aro never told her anything. Alec remained silent, murmuring some words every now and then.

Nessie was amazed at how quickly the two former Volturi had adapted to a quieter life. She was mesmerised by their coppery eyes. It didn't seem right to see bronze eyes on a human or vampire, but who cared? They were changing for the better.

* * *

><p>Review please :)<p> 


End file.
